Abuser
by Hime-Kagome15
Summary: One-shot, for the moment. As the years pass,I have come to be known as the heartbreaker.The three words are forbidden to me.I make them fall in love and I then abandon them... sasuxnaru, garraxnaru and others, it all depends on you guys! Yaoi! enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own this idea. If anyone would like to make use of it, please let me know. If not, I'll find out about it.^_^

This is one-shot that I did while I was in high school. I translated from Spanish to English, so I apologies in advance for any grama mistakes and you are more than welcome to point them out. I really want to know what you guys think about this story, so please leave a review. There could be a continuation, but only if you guys want to! I already have half of the second chapter, but I'm only doing it depending on how good this chapter does. ^_^ Anyway, there is nothing else to say expect for Enjoy!!

**Abuser**

As the years pass, I have come to be known as the heartbreaker. Even if my past victims warn my future victims about it, all of them end up falling in the trap. Poor men, they are so predictable. They go by physical appearance and do not take advice from anyone. I have gone out with many men and I have broken their hearts. When I enter a bar or a public place, I can feel their eyes on me. Right then, they start talking. Immediately they are informed of my reputation, even though, they try to act all macho and say " I'll be the one to make him suffer this time. I'll make him fall in love with me." others say " He is so handsome and a rebel, he needs some one to make him obey. I'll teach him who is the boss." But none of them know, that I'm the one who plays with them, that I'm the reason for the future constant sleepless nights and the reason for why they won't want live without me by their side. Only because the simple reason that I have never and will ever fall in love. The three words are forbidden to me. Why to love someone, when everyone is the same and do not deserve my love? So I simply make them fall in love, stay with them for a while, make them think I'm in love, and then abandon them. Unfortunately for them, they can't turn me down. And I don't blame them, I mean, who would? I was born beautiful and sexy. Definitely, there is no man that would resist me, because all of them fall in love with my body and can't say no to my petitions.

A new night, a new victim. I enter a nightclub called WOMB TOKYO. Everyone seemed to be parting, until I entered through the door. As expected all the men turned to look at me. Well as a matter of fact, everyone did. The guys look at me with desire, but the women look angry and some even scare. There were a couple that would look at me in a sexy way, but they give up quickly. It was really easy to tell I wasn't there for women. The ones that look scare and angry, it was because they already knew that if I wanted, I could take away their companion. I don't blame them, they should feel like that, because I could. There were a few empty tables. I sat down in the first one that I saw. Quickly, everyone went to what they were doing before my emergence. But not entirely. Some men were still looking at me from the corner of their eye. It hadn't passed more than five minute and there was already a man walking towards my table.

-"Hey there, my name is Takumi. I would like to invite you to a drink. Would you come with me?" asked the man who looked around thirty-one.

Have I not already explain my rules for this game of love?

-"No thanks, I'm waiting for some one. By the way isn't that woman in that table your partner?"

In this game of love I decide who is going to be the victim, not them. The men look behind him embarrassed to notice that the girl he was with has already returned from her bathroom trip and was sending him glares as if they were daggers. "Oh! I see, excuse me" said the man as he walk away from my table. To be welcomed in his table with a slap on the face by the girl. Like I said before, men are so predictable.

It was then when I saw him. The next victim. A guy around my age 22 or 23, red hair, aqua colored eyes, a fit body, and a handsome face. Immediately I felt that weird attraction. It got my attention that he, unlike the other man in the club, wasn't looking at me. Carefully, I got close to the bar were he was sitting drinking Bourbon on the Rocks. As I sat next to him and asked the bartender for the same that he had. I tryed to establish a conversation by telling him what a good taste on drinks he had. I ask his name and as an answer I got "Gaara". Suddenly there was chemistry between the two of us.

Days passed by and Gaara and me would always meet at the club. We talked and got to know each other. He was weird and didn't show any type of affection. But I knew better, he cared for me in his own odd way. One day he walked me to my house. Well to the front door to be exact. It was then that I notice how serious Gaara was with me. Usually men would invite themselves and try to have sex with me as soon as possible. Gaara was different. With the time, we started to go out to different place and not only to the bar. We planned our mini dates ahead of time like a real couple. Gaara had been the only guy that had tried to keep what we have the way we had it. There were times that it seemed to me that I was expending a lot of time with him, but it was kind of fun? We were almost like a high school couple in love. It was as if I was dreaming.

Today Gaara confessed that he was in love with me and that he wanted to get more serious with our relationship. Not too long after that, we decide to get our relationship to the next level. It was awesome. Gaara was a great guy in personality and in bed. It was the best thing I had in life or at least that's what I made Gaara believe. As we finished making love he said to me "I love you". When everything was done, I got up from the bed and started dressing. Confused, Gaara asked me "Where are you going?" My answer was simple and clear. "To look for another victim, you are history. Welcome to the list..."


End file.
